


Battle Breaks the Beauty (ON FOREVER HIATUS)

by HoliGAY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Bombing, Cancelled, Daisuga is my otp but y'all I'll put everyone in the ground, Eventful smut?, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff happens eventually, Freeform, Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I can try to promise tears, I hate it, I'm not afraid to kill characters, Like Heavy Angst, Like oikawa is going to be bullied a lot, M/M, Oikawa central, POV Multiple, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Author Regrets Everything, There will be fluff I swear, Though it's okay, Very experienced author, War, actual war depiction, basically everyone is in active duty though I cannot promise, gore infatuated author, i know how to gore, my first hq fic, separate stories, sleeping? Who?, things go south, this story sucks, very poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoliGAY/pseuds/HoliGAY
Summary: Blood lay on hands. Those days of practical innocence whisked away by menacing eyes.A satisfied monster lies within those hands. Running loved ones far.The delicate cry of a loss, the sorrowful words spoken with reverence.Perfidicious traitors waiting for termination.All these tears shed, bringing truculence towards victims.All beg for the releasing idyllic painting labeled love.Those wishes fall by the immaculate tyrant of war.





	1. Quite a Beginning. Lackluster End.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to mention that I really am experienced as an author. I've writtin for years I'm actually a bellwether in the writing division. I thought of a very war oriented approach to hq and my brain thought this up. I work very hard on my stories so I hope people will enjoy the angst!

* * *

_Boom._

The horrifical noises clanged above the bunker. Sounds loud enough to cause even the strongest a headache. Oikawa was alone. _As always. _

He thought bitterly to himself. For the past month, he'd been stuck. Moreover asked to stay. Oikawa remembers much more vividly then he desired the exact moment.

_"Please... Don't leave.. I-... I can't lose you again.." Iwaizumi's voice sounded inside the shoebox apartment. That look in his beautiful eyes of indescribable color. The soft grip on his biceps. How could Oikawa ever say no?_

_"Please.. Oikawa listen.. I'll be back soon.." Oikawa nodded, his only way to show formality while hiding the build-up of an unknown water substance labeled tears. Oikawa broke down the second Iwaizumi's black hair disappeared from their- Oikawa's room. He will be back soon._

Oikawa finds himself laughing cruely at his own expense. The only person who even remotely cared about him in his entire stratosphere wants him locked in a small place of fortitude. Oikawa was charmed Iwaizumi even cared if he died. Or maybe, he just didn't want useless dead weight he was forced to lug around.

_Knock._

A simple notion. A rising of the hand to an object, using little to no force. Of course, such a tiny sound seemingly increased ten-fold. Oikawa's world lit up _Iwa-chan's back!_ Oikawa tried to contain his excitement. To no avail obviously. Oikawa flings open the door, eyes alit with such spirit, words of taunting banter brewing in his mouth die. The color drains from his face as a multitude of horror washes over him. One of which he's hid for years. The monster of all his nightmares, looming above Oikawa just like from all those seemed eons ago.

_"I do want to remind you. I'll knock three times when I rearrive. Three times okay?" Iwaizumi wacked Oikawa over the head, a found smile adorning his scowl-ruined face. Oikawa nodded to Iwaizumi's instructions, not listening in the slightest. Asking stupid questions just to stall his best friend's departure. Oikawa would do anything for this moment to last infinitly._

_"Awh! Iwa-chan!! Why can't you stay forever? I need my doting b-f-f in my life consistently~!" Oikawa cried, drawing out every syllable for 'bff'. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes nonchalantly._

_"You Idiot. I won't be gone long. I'm just saying this because I care. I'm going to knock three times. Three. I'll pound it into your skull Oikawa."_

_"Ooh! Scary Iwa-chan!"_

"Long time no seeeee! How you been? Too-kun~?"

\---- ---- --------------------- ----------

Guilt is such a killer. Thought by many who commit lowly crimes. Things earning a week in jail. Easily forgiven. To those who know crime at a personal level, one of higher calliber. They realize guilt is a victim. Crying the tears of others, burning it deep within ones soul. Sawamura Daichi himself knew how guilt was villainized by the population. All Daichi saw was a sad remnant of happier emotions.

"E-excuse me..!" Daichi snaps his head forward, scolding himself for yet another time of spacing into other orbits. His poor lecture teacher. Wasting precious time on a heavily uninterested student. He should be fascinated on how killing works. Yet he found himself in another state of deĵa vú.

Daichi's mind hasn't rested the moment he had awoken. Consciousness traveling farther than one would wish. All thoughts flying back to that ashen-haired wonder he saw. All bandaged head to toe in pain. Suffering unimagineables he still wore a smile. A beautiful, sweet smile. Nothing as pure should be flung carelessly into the hell of guts labeled war. A promise of peace unfulfilled, only to be met with grief, destruction, paired with inevitable death.

Daichi was fond of his squadmates. He had recently lost one due to untimly circumstances. He was promised someone new though how could he trust the lies of those carrying Colonel as a title.

Daichi got his answer of shocking truth when the metal door of green soars open. A figure shifts uncomfortably in the doorframe, grabbing his crutches to steady himself. Daichi's mouth comes unhinged, hanging there as this strikingly familiar form announced his presence. Saluting.

"H-Hello! I am Sugawara Koushi of the 1057th Platoon! I served as a lieutenant and I am prepared to serve my country Sir!" 

Sugawara's crutch fell underneath him in a blur, he's suddenly in a crumpled heap on the floor. His aura of seriousness fleeting frantically. Daichi felt a many emotions welling inside him. For one of the multi, sympathy. This poor soul has been flung into active duty yet again. Daichi also felt a strange wave of protectivity. Daichi found himself flying towards Sugawara, offering his hand. Daichi's hand was grabbed, sending a spark up his spine. One of massive feelings.

"Ah.. Oh.. Uh... Thank you.. That was really embarrassing..." Sugawara's laugh of soft wind brought yet another wave of butterflies into Daichi's universe. Sugawara tried to scratch his head, becoming oblivious to the crutches another time. Thankfully, Daichi was level headed enough to offer his own assistance.

"My.. It seems you're quite clumsy, Sugawara." Daichi flinched at his own tone. One of his scarier ways of speech. He was immensely nervous.

"Well.. I must admit that's true. You can call me Suga, by the way." _Suga._ Suitable for Suga was acting like sugar, completely unfazed by Daichi's mistake of language.

"Suga. It's great to have you. Welcome to Squad VB."


	2. A Sorrowful Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like... I'm sick as hell so this chapter might be really long or I'll spilt it up into two since I'm missing school! Happy day before Halloween everyone! Also one story related thing, italics mean either backstory or internal thoughts or to show emphasis.
> 
> Warning: There is a non/con mentioned in a flashback. I will try to keep it vague as much as possible. You can skip it if you'd like. It's decently important but not crucial to the story as a whole. The first few chapters will focus on Iwoi but the others come in eventually. (yes the one I referred to as 'he' 'him 'himself' ect. Is Oikawa it's pretty obvious but just some clarity.

It_ was strange. The odd feeling of sipping vodka straight. Maybe he was paranoid. The burning sensation as liquid fire travels at super-sonic. Something was new to this burn of addiction, yes it was something quite unfamiliar. Dizziness occurred quickly; eyes closing without consent. He certainly knew this was nothing from the vine._

_"Get up."_

_He had no clue he'd fallen unencumbered on the floor. Arms wrap viciously down his torso. Thoughts start evading his mind as alarms of red blare inside his unkept consciousness._

_This wasn't someone he knew. Nobody knew him at such a personal level. Intimacy was something he'd known not. Though the painful feeling penetrated through his mind. Hands entangle hair. He seemingly started to recognize this thing looming. He knew this creature. It was like watching a movie. His own movie, one of contrast to his life of normality._

_Whoever this lifeform was, looming above him. Recreating things for those closer than 'lovers'. He found himself trying to cry out, once all the stars aligned in his atmosphere on what situation he was in. A hand shushed him, an inhumane gag created by none other than humanity. This creature above him laughed._

_"Who the hell are you?!"_

_A voice thundered, effectively shocking both the attacker and the victim. Green eyes shine so vividly in the dark hotel lighting. Whoever this was became the cynosure of his world. This man of green clobbered the monster above him, sending the beast soaring. His apparent savior helped him up, with miraculous care. He'd never seen this man before yet; he had rescued him from an awful fate._

_"Th...-"_

_He had tried to speak, availing not. He found himself caught between arms. Ones stronger than he'd ever known. Finding his eyes traveling to the same green orbs of his rescuer. His own eyes became the weight of millions, he had to close them. Enveloping himself away from such beautiful colors. As his body turned off itself due to unsavory elements._

Oikawa was terrified, possibly more then he's even been before. The beast that destroyed his trust, took advantage of him in his lowest point, was right there. A sick smile painting his lips.

"My, my! What a dump! Let's hope nobody else lives here~!"

The sing-song tone was even more disturbing. Oikawa found himself keeping bile down his throat. He will not show the most common of emotion to this thing. Irreplaceable fear. Said fear multiplied as a shiny object shows itself to Oikawa's eyes. He swallowed, feeling the hot burn of tears while his brain screams _run._ This monster has a gun. Waving it around in Oikawa's face. Like some sort of new toy a child gets for Christmas.

"You don't scare me.."

Oikawa nearly gasped at his tone. It made him sound strong, the polar opposite of him. The beast laughed harder, cocking the gun in a simple motion. Suddenly the cold material of death rested at his temple. Paralysis kicked in instantly, exiling any sort of movement.

"You should be careful, Too-kun! I find myself trigger happy.."

The last few words whispered in Oikawa's ear. Tetraplegia paralysis, he remembered effects him during incredibly stressful moments in time. Cured periodically by easing stress. There was no cure if Oikawa stayed like this. He can hardly breathe as it is. He prayed to ever known God in existence for anyone to save him. 

Of course, praying is futile. Tragically, Oikawa can't move a single region of his body, he was essentially dead near the scariest lifeform around. Oikawa wanted to cry, frankly the only thing he could do was cry. Cry because he knew that he's useless. Those thoughts filled Oikawa's brain more often than not. Sadly, there was nothing of his power he could do.

"I thought you weren't scared of me! Such a pretty face deserves happiness! I'll give you joy Too-kun~!"

Oikawa was wrong, scared his an understatement. He was petrified. He knew what horror awaited him, all he could do was watch.

_Boom. Bang. Crash!_

Oikawa wanted to laugh. He wanted to become giddy with joy as the ceiling came crashing down. He truly wanted to smile, he did. Right as the debris decided to show itself, effectively building a wall between himself and that beast. He would be laughing. Of course a twenty pound boulder smashed on one's leg destroyed that opportunity immediately. Oikawa found his eyes widen at such a sight. Blood coated his thigh, as if he'd gone swimming just to his left leg. The metalic taste was well yearned for. Oikawa's eyes closed, giving himself a break. One well awaited.

. ------------------------------------- 

It was cute. The little smiles gained attention. All Nishinoya ever did with his fighter jet was twist it around in circles; screaming 'rolling thunderrrr!' Everyone thought it was adorable, in fact the public thought Noya was a child. As if the army would ever let a child near such dangers. Not like they cared of course. Asahi thought otherwise, he cares for Noya. A tad more than a friend would.

"Asahiiii! I'm about to do RT for everyone to see! Will you be my co-pilot?"

Asahi heaved a sigh of suffering, he knew Noya worded the question just for Asahi. Just to make him suffer for his precious friend. Popping two of his anxiety meds, he nods grimly. Knowing exactly how this nightmare will go. 

"Yay! Asahi c'monn it's going to be funnnn!"

The antics of Nishinoya Yuu will probably become Asahi's death cause. How sweet, being murdered by the one you love. Regretfully, Asahi climbs into Noya's jet, mentally preparing his mentality. Praying for his own perspicarious as well as saftey for himself and Noya. Asahi would get run over by a truck to prevent even a paper cut on Noya's hand. Asahi exhales precariously, right as the jet soars frantically in the sky. Asahi squeaks for obvious reasons, his own hands fly to shield his eyes from nonexistant trama. A small tug makes Asahi relinquish his hands, only to find his eyes staring into an even bigger issue. Another set of eyes, specially big brown beautiful cat eyes.

"Asahi? You okay? I can turn around?"

Asahi's schoolgirl daze was smashed yet again. Oblivious Asahi shook his head, trying to contain himself from having an aneurysm. 

"Oh uh haha.. Yeah I'm fine.."

Noya's brows raise skeptically, signalizing disbelief. Though no comment comes from Noya's mouth. 

"Okay! I'm about to roll the thunderrrrr!"

Asahi is yet again losing his mind as the jet goes higher and higher. Asahi could hardly even see the peak of their base. Noya smiles deviously as he makes a complete 360° angle turn. Asahi is now screaming, as much as one possibly could while creating mid-air doughnuts. Asahi vice grabbed Noya's arm. Noya was laughing so full of wildness, living life unencumbered. Asahi's forehead found Noya's neck. The terrifying torment finally ended for Asahi. They had landed a moment ago, though a gentle hand was poking at Asahi's bun. Looking up, yet again falling into a sea of brown.

Yep. Asahi was in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol yes guys this isn't that long I understand but Asanoyaaaaaa I love them way too much so their first chapter wasn't angst. Also I hope Oikawa's segment wasn't confusing. Oikawa isn't dead (yet) and yes he'll see Iwa-chan soon I promise. Once every ship has had their chapter the story will come together. Angst will start getting bery heavy soon ):)) hope you guys enjoyed this! Anything you guys say make my day! Ily <3


	3. Little by little..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? :o I'm being productive?! I'm more or less trying to distract myself from today if anything. Anyway I hope this suits the day of spoops!

_Blood._

It's so rare. Yet so much exists. The pivotal moment as the liquid of red flowers freely over delicate, icy hands. The way eyes glaze after the substance of gold drains completely. It's symbolic, as everyone adores roses; the color of blood. How when a simple flower wilts to colder weathers, a being of humanity lost it's meaning.

_It was cold. _

Yamaguchi was cold. Almost too cold, for breath flowed out in huffs of icy smoke. Shivers happening constantly, all he could possibly do is sit impatiently for the next bout of wounded souls. Yamaguchi was too frail initialy for active duty. His body hardly kept anything. Thus he was thrown into Medical School, he had to be above the rest. To prove he isn't the horrible words of evil spoken on him.

It was pathetic. He was pathetic. Those words were always told to Yamaguchi eventually, even he believed the cruelty.

The tiny flap of fabric doing a pitiful job of a door, swung open. Standing in the doorway was a man, possibly the same age himself.

"Are you a nurse or what?"

_Oh. _Yamaguchi realized those words, _yes. I am a nurse. _No time for formalisms, Yamaguchi noticed the telltale sign something was wrong. The horrible substance of blood.

"Y-yes! I am! What happened?"

Yamaguchi found himself become serious. The time for laughing while stuttering like a child is over. The blond male removed his army green coat, showing itself a nasty wound to Yamaguchi's eyes. Blood crusted a slash no longer than a canteen, dirt lined every inch, making the wound nearly brown. It was deep, clearly infected.

"Well. Fights happen. This IS a battlefield. What did you expect?"

Yamaguchi bit his tongue, ignoring the tasteless remarks from the wounded man.

"Uh huh.. This is seriously infected, Sir I'm going to pour alcohol on this. It will hurt.."

The blonde shrugged. Yamaguchi almost laughed, though his concern was much stronger then his unkind gesturer. Yamaguchi maneuverered his face to inspect the bloody slash better. He grabbed the nearest bottle of rubbing alcohol. Pouring it over the angry red with no remorse. The injured guy grit his teeth in utter agony. Yamaguchi felt bad for the guy. Maybe he was too compassionated. 

"God.. What's in there anyway? Fire?"

Yamaguchi laughed, more giggled. Enjoyment was a rare occurrence out in a war, especially inside a freezing hole of ice. Stitches. That was the next take of action. Yamaguchi will do anything to rescue lives, he's realized he himself is truly sacrificing. A thread and needle. All he needs.

"Ah- goodness.. That's a terrible injury. It needs stitches.."

The guy nodded, giving consent to something out of his control anyway. Yamaguchi grabbed the needle, ever cautions of the patient's health. He was so used to stitching up unsavories, Yamaguchi himself couldn't tell if his mind was controlling his movements. Possibly he was running on memories to guid himself through the process. Before the needle tip even slightly pierced the blonde's skin, a horrific noise sounded above their ears.

_Enemy aircrafts._

Yamaguchi's eyes widened substantially, he then remembered the small shelter hidden beneath the Medical tent. Yamaguchi rushes over to start digging at the frozen tears from the sky.

"Is that a shelter?"

"Yes! Hurry before-!"

Fear tightened on Yamaguchi, silencing his words. A gigantic projectile showed itself to Yamaguchi's eyes. A _bomb. _One of immaculate mass.

"Oh my god... These people drop a huge bomb on two people?!"

"They want us dead! You're injured-!"

Whatever conversation that was to be spoken was cruely interrupted. The object of gas and fire clashed onto the icy tundra, glass, wood, along with other sorts of debris flew in multiple locations. All scattering in the freezing liquid. 

. ---------------------------------

"I'm scared.."

Akaashi mumbled those two words, hardly loud enough for himself to hear yet; strong muscular arms wrap around his torso. Bokuto's personal way of saying, _It's okay. I'm here. _Yet, no words needed to be spoken. Akaashi's fear drifted away, like an afterthought in fleeting winds. A simple moment. Akaashi would give anything for all days to fill of contempt.

"Kaashi? How long will it take? Before we...I pass away?"

These questions happen so often. It makes sense, they have been stuck inside a battleship for seven weeks. Yet, Akaashi's head snaps forwards, staring into those endless golden moons.

"Bokuto-san..That won't happen. Not here. We still need you, I still need you."

Bokuto shifted, causing Akaashi's head to land inside the crook of Bokuto's neck. Gentle fingers threaded through Akaashi's hair.

"You're right! I can't leave 'Kaashi by himself!"

Akaashi laughed, these wonderful times were cherished inside Akaashi's heart. Time captured like a picture.

"You die, I die, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi knew how corny he sounded, the absolute opposite of his stoic exterior.

"It's a promise then!"

Bokuto's care-free way of speech would have spooked anyone but Akaashi. He knew Bokuto was serious. Maybe that's why the salty substance fell like waterfalls upon his cheeks. Bokuto guided himself and Akaashi where they laid on the small inflatable hammock. Akaashi's quiet sniffles, Bokuto's loving whispers of nothing. Akaashi was crying for _joy. _He was euphoric tragedy hasn't touched his only love.

"I love you so much, Bokuto-san... So much."

The soft press of lips near Akaashi's temple showed the feeling was mutual.

The sergeant strutted into the small wooden room, panic evident on every feature.

"Man your stations! Enemy bastards sighted!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. A cliffhanger


	4. Mercy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy November everyone! I'm back yet again x3 I was so happy when I logged on here I saw all the people who read this and it just makes my day. Okay back to business, thiss chapter will focus on levku whatever their ship name is and iwoi yet again. Ily guyssss

Steel. A material used by many of unfortunate events. One used for blades, other times smelted down to the fire and gunpowder known as guns. Making these wepons of destruction was hard, knowing thousands die by ones subsequent crafts. 

Yaku himself knew the consequences of these dangerous objects and yet, he builds these killers every day. All in the name of stopping this terrible war. Obviously though, nothing will ever change. The bloodshed happens every minute a cruel, unorthodox cycle. 

Many climb into Yaku's quiet wooden shack, begging him to creature more deaths. Yaku can't deny it, these people pay great amounts of green. Money comes scarce in a world of bloody hell. 

_Scrape._

Yaku found himself jump half an inch, a simple branch was the culprit of scare. _Goodness.. _He was out in the middle of nowhere in the woods. Maybe some caution was helpful, especially as dangerous a job he worked. Still, he stepped outside to inspect the minutest sound.

The warm, moist air of mid-afternoon slapped Yaku strongly. Causing a winded wince. 

_Woosh._

The sound of footsteps, _human. _Yaku whipped his head around to face a flash of silver. A nuzzel, one of which Yaku crafted.

"Hands up. Now."

Fear prickled Yaku's spine as he slowly raises his battle-scarred hands to small shoulders belonging to him. He's been trained how to act though these paralyzing moments, of course a reinact is much easier then reality.

Whoever this person was, not like Yaku could tell. The holder of that gun was cloaked, shaded in with darkness. It was terrifying.

"Where's the money?"

_Money??_ Yaku was sincerely confused, he had not a singular ounce of currency.

"I.. I'm broke.."

Bluntness. What a wepon, especially since honesty painted a picture of truth on Yaku's face.

"Wait.. Really?"

Yaku's confusion kept growing increasingly by the minute. _Is this person daft_?

"......Yes.."

The cloaked figure gasped. Dropping the gun subsequently. Yaku lunged to take hold of the rubber grip. 

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!"

_Oh my God. _Yaku lowered the gun, sighing in exasperation. He did get a good look at the stranger, male, cat-like green irises. 

"H-how?!"

The stranger shook his head, possibly laughing at his own forsaken stupidity. Suddenly, those small slits snap forwards to meet Yaku's.

"Well.. Whatever, we still need your intellect." 

Yaku's eyes widened as a tall shadow looms in his vision. Yaku tried to turn-

_Wack!_

Black fades every object of light away.

. -------------------------

_Oh no... No... No!_

A choked sob escapes Iwaizumi's lips. Blood painted the rocks surrounding _his _body. Iwaizumi fell to his knees, his hands shaking terribly as they wrapped around_ his _shoulders. Breath came out in labored huffs. 

_"You promise you'll come back...?"_

_His voice was so quiet, so domestic. So unlike his normal flirtatious aura._

_"Yes. How could I ever leave you behind?"_

_Iwaizumi wraps hand around the latter's, a sad smile lifting his lips. A head pressing into his chest, the liquid of sad soaking the front of Iwaizumi's shirt._

_"I..Why do want to leave me? Am I never good enough? I.."_

_The sobbing continued, words of doubt shocked Iwaizumi. He himself felt sadness build behind his waterline._

_"I'm going for just a bit. You're so perfect, that's so stupid of you to say. You're just fishing for compliments aren't you?"_

_"No! I.. Maybe.."_

_The raspy heart-tearing laugh sounded on Iwaizumi's chest. _

_"You perfect idiot.."_

"_Please...don't leave me alone_!"

Iwaizumi gently ran his fingers through _his _hair. His throat closed, the racking tears falling effortlessly. A delicate feeling hit Iwaizumi's forearm.

"H...Hey.."

There _he _is. Eyes relit with life. Sweet hand resting on Iwaizumi's arm, that remarkably lively voice stopped Iwaizumi's heavy sobs.

"Oikawa?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is super short I was talking to my boyfriend while writing this loll


	5. A New Sensation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mad ao3 deleted the first time i wrote this (this chapter was 3k words) ughhhh fmL

"Ugh it stinks in here."

"We've been here six weeks, dumbass."

"Hey! I am smart for your clarification!"

"That.. That isn't even how you use that word."

"Stop bullying my intellect!"

"Woah. A big word used correctly!"

"Shut up!"

Kageyama's bickering with Hinata was never-ending. They never were apart. Being confined to a green cage labeled tank. Straight after bootcamp, they were thrown into this machine of death. It may seem as though the duo enjoyed this, had fun even. Of course in all actuality, they were _terrified. _Every poor being subjected to the iron home, never survived. Kageyama and Hinata are the first two nineteen-year olds that have lived to week six.

"Hey, Kages...?"

Kageyama was preparing words of fire to spit, yet, those words died immediately at taking a glance towards his companion. Hinata, one who's eyes quite possibly shine the strongest out of all others; have taken an absolute 180°. His eyes were downwards, waterline brimming with unspoken sadness. 

"W..What?"

Kageyama winced at his own foolishly vile tone. He was never good at helping others in their times of unfortunates. 

"We're going to live this..?"

Hinata wasn't speaking like a question yet, the last word rose as his voice quivered sadly. Kageyama himself wasn't sure if he was going to make it. Let alone them. Kageyama inhaled, brain trying it's hardest to make the depressed fluff of red happy. Glum expressions never suited Hinata.

"Honestly? I have no idea. Though we can try?"

Kageyama's pathetic excuse for motivation succeeded in waving the sadness away, much to Kageyama's utter shock. Hinata, gaining back his idiosyncratic smile, the characteristic happiness shining brightly yet again.

"You're right! We can't let these people above us get the last laugh! We will win! I know it! Right?!"

Kageyama flinched as Hinata's bountiful joy was shoved upon him, along with the awful try of intimidation.

"Yeah..."

As obvious as it is. Kageyama knew there was no way they'd both get through this alive. All they were was fodder for the enemy jaws of fatality to chow on showing no mercy. Kageyama wasn't worried about himself, per say. He was absolutely petrified for the sunshine named Hinata. 

_"Pfft! How in heavens name did a malnourished child get thrown in with these soldiers!"_

_"I heard he's going to be subjected to the front lines."_

_"Well my. Poor kid. That's nearing kamikazee orders!"_

_The gossip continued, not like Hinata heard a singular word of it. He knew those words were fruitless to his ears. Kageyama thanked every star that was the case. Otherwise Hinata would never do anything. These words spoken about him were horrific._

_"You know what Kageyama? I'm going to prove everybody wrong!"_

_Hinata purposely yelled, drawing all attentions to him._

_The next morning however, arrived the news neither wanted to hear._

_Active duty. Tank. _

_. ---------------------------_

_"You insensate philistine!"_

_Semi winced as his folio, his pride. Lay on the floor, papers scattered._

_"Nothing's the matter with it. I worked ages on it!"_

_His editor, who normally was sane, seemingly is flying into an utter rage._

_"No! We don't need your awful novel filled to brimming with gore! Along with a mentally distraught soldier killing mercilessly!"_

_Semi's indignation only grew stronger by the moment for this female tyrant. His animosity also increasing._

_"It breaks normality. Having the same stereotypical rise wash and repeat destroying originality."_

_Those words seemingly struck many a chord with his editor. Whose face turned quite a few shades of red._

_"Get out. I don't need graphic war depictions in my publisher! Take your killer infatuated ass and leave!"_

_Ironic._ Semi thought to himself. He's become the exact replica of the alternative ego he created. A mentally distraught soldier, one who, killed leaving no mercy. The cries of pain echoed in Semi's head, the excruciating misery these souls went through yell at Semi's every move. Screaming enough to drive one mad. 

All Semi could feel nowadays was rage. Strong livid fury at humanity, turning him into the monster Semi believes he's become. Inside his consciousness was a room, of which piled high with bodies of innocence. Blood splattering the walls like cruel confetti. Entrails hanged throughout the room, as if a welcoming banner. Pus lined the floors, creating a river of indescribeable terror. Perched above the sick party sat Semi himself, cold air following him like a spirit.

Semi thought a gun was the easiest killer, a minuscule pull. A face of wonder loses the most valuable possession. Life.

The iron doors of the plane swung open. Bright, puffy cumulonimbus clouds paint the sky for Semi. He sighs, flinging his body out the jet with ease. Harsh winds spike Semi's face, his ash blonde air separating, soaring to many alternate directions. A simple string pull stops the attacking winds in it's tracks.

The army green parachute sheilds Semi from the blunt landing atop grass wilting, many already dead.

"Semisemi? You seem... Tense."

Semi sighs in some form of exasperation. _Tendou Satori. _A stigmatic statagist.

"I'm fine."

Satori shook his head, wandering away after Semi's dismissive tone. Reality ushered Semi back to himself. His brown irises narrowing. _Enemies. _Semi's wepon, an unknown kind rang heavy in his hands, a demand to be fired. Semi obeyed, taking aim; pulling the trigger as if brushing one's hair. The wounded yelped. Blood seeping through their fingers. _Another demon to haunt.. _Semi knew the truth to his thoughts.

The enemy was quite unfortunate. Losing the battle substantially.

"Hey. Jackass."

Semi whipped around, the familiar anger filling him once again. Maybe Semi's distance to reality can be utilized against him. For Semi's back was lodged to the ever cracking dead ground. The eyes of his assailer were somewhat. _Familiar. _Those eyes were brownish-gray.

Semi looked straight into those eyes, ignoring the blade tip touching his apple. Those thunder eyes met brown orbs. Something clicked in his attackers eyes. Confliction evident on his face.

Semi had forgotten most of his life before the brutality of war came into play. A small voice screamed inside him. A picture was starting to be painted inside Semi's mind. The one holding the knife. His sandy hair. Semi tried to imagine. Yet all those tortured screams silenced that little ebbing voice.

"Oh my god... Semi?!"

For the first time in the life Semi remembered, he felt a new sensation. _Shock._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this isn't good I really rushed this since I had to rewrite it hope it's still good! Ily guys!


	6. Lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I was at the gym so I'm sorry this is late! Ily you guyss (slight gore warning)

"Oh god.."

Yachi was _mortified. _She knew this would be disgusting. Yet, not _this _gruesome. A soldier's body lay before her, all life drained from the pale pruned skin, as if left in water for many an hour. The cause of death was vividly obvious. Multiple daggers of iron called bullets were lodged inside this once-human. It's face was nothing but a smear of red, all remaining of the facial features were a singular eyeball. Suspending from one hanging string of pink, leaning out of the original place; the socket.

Of all the occupations lying under war efforts. Yachi should have opted for any opposing job. Yet, she giddily signed herself under coroner. All for a favor for one dear friend. 

"You can do this, Yachi. All you must do is guide the knife down the abdomen."

Said friend, one of such high caliber Yachi would undyingly devote her whole being to. Kiyoko Shimizu, a cardiologist who seemingly pleaded Yachi which was the absolute way to win her over.

Guiding a scalpel down a deceased body may not seem that hard. Yachi knew time was of the essence. Body decomposition starts fairly soon. Meaning haste was very so needed. Yachi inhaled, gripping the minuscule wepon skin-tight. Her imagination attempted to conjurer up a date. Such a wonderful fruit of sweet taste. The pruny texture of skin even humored Yachi's inane mind-trip.

That fantasy ended rather quickly. The body was still seemingly fresh. Yachi was even convinced by multiple that the sticky mess of blood had been drained substantially. Remorsefully, said promise was not the case. Thick pools of red jutted out at Yachi, completing a river of horror surrounding the body.

Hands quickly flew to shield Yachi's scarred eyes. Yachi was _shaken. _Thoroughly mortified by the audacious display of lies pooling uncleanly from this dead.

"Sh-Shimi..zu.. S-Senpai!?"

Kiyoko was obviously shocked, yet not following the exact same terror as Yachi.

"I must apologize. I.. Well I wanted to prepare you for things you'd see. Yet I was assured the blood had been reduced."

Yachi was escorted out to a tiny gray plush chair, just large enough to fit her measly frame.

Blood was a rare occurrence. Growing up, Yachi was sealed away from all and every. Meaning she was nearing a fish out of water when subjected to normality. Kiyoko was Yachi's saving grace, her hero of invention. Maybe it made sense Yachi wanted to deviate so much from her life of confindment by joining the efforts of war. Coroner was the absolute last on her list. Of course if Kiyoko asked, then it became priority number one.

"I'm so. So sorry Hitoka. I understand that was a horrific moment. I did not mean for things to go that way."

Yachi was flabergasted yet again by the heart specialist. She wasn't upset per say, more scarred for life. Obviously she couldn't speak such words of horrifying truth. Especially following after Kiyoko's heart-felt apology.

"Uh.. It.. It's fine! You did nothing wrong!"

Being flustered was yet another miraculous talent owning only to Yachi. A singular glance from Kiyoko brought rose red to her cheeks.

Kiyoko shook her head, still clearly frustrated. Much to Yachi's many dismays throughout the entirety.

"Come on, I know a wonderful place to eat. Maybe take your mind away from things?"

To say the barest minimum. The total last thought on her many brain trains was food. And yet; she was _again _following Kiyoko even if it means eating after dissecting something that shall ultimately taunt Yachi's nightmares for numerous years to come. 

. -------------------------

_"Maybe it's fate!"_

_Fate. Since only recently had Oikawa believed in the lie of fate. He thought it existed when Iwaizumi literally carried him from the clutches of a monster known only to the scarred. Oikawa's belief even strengthened by multitudes when Iwaizumi said he cared about Oikawa's well being. As many of wise age spoke before; fate is verily real._

Pain was the only thing Oikawa emitted. Painful stabs radiated from his every intake of oxygen. His eyes no longer opened, moreover, he presently lacked even the effort to peel his eyelids wide.

"I'm so sorry...!"

_Iwa-chan? _Oikawa's recognition was low, as was much merely all things needed to survive upon this moment. Hands curled in Oikawa's chocolate locks. He _knew _it was Iwaizumi. That was all Oikawa was allowed to think. Yet again, Iwaizumi was the only living being that slightly acknowledged his existence. The last one in the otherwise isolated stadium.

Strength wasn't what slivered open Oikawa's eyes. Or the unparalleled way his voice quivered with euphoric _joy. _Oikawa was so miraculously _happy. _Despite the racking pain blooming to consume him. Oikawa was benevolent to those terrors. He finally got to see the singular focal point of his stratosphere. _Iwa-chan! _Every last alive nerve screamed at him. To cry out in happy feelings. 

"Iwa-chan...?"

Maybe Oikawa's joyus facadé was fading immensely quick. Euphoria could only mask bone crushes so long. Time was limited. Though seconds feeled as though hours. One little emotion slithered down Oikawa's cheek. Tears. Of unfathomable sears or the greatest moment of ones life. No soul knew. Yet, Iwaizumi closed the distance between bodies. More sadness soaking Oikawa's shirt.

"Oikawa... You jackass. Shittykawa! Assikawa! Crappykawa!"

Oikawa would have smiled. Yet the burst of energy had worn off. Keeping his eyes open became an internal struggle. The fruitless insults hurdled ceasced once the curtains closed on Oikawa's eyes. He was failing. Failing Iwaizumi because Oikawa knew he wasn't strong enough. He'd never had such power till after the _incident._ A heavy weight pressuring the remnants of his mangled leg lifted; not as though he knew which time.

"I..I lo-"

Speaking had now violently lost function. Quite possibly _fate _wanted to destroy his final goodbye to Oikawa's beloved. He had come to terms with it many a time ago.

_ "Hey! Iwa-chan! I lo-!"_

_Words of poetic origin were cut off cruelly. Having Iwaizumi butt into Oikawa so unlikely, sent the burnette soaring to the ground._

_"You what?"_

_Unapologetic as usual. Though these cut-offs always happen for unfortunate Oikawa._

_"I've always liked our friendship! Dummyy!"_

_Iwaizumi raised both eyebrows in a suspicious manner, unconvinced by Oikawa's blatant lie._

_"Dummy? Huh?"_

_"N-Nothing Iwa-chan!"_

Slowly, the touch to reality was leaving Oikawa fleetingly. For once in his entirety of living, he truly yearns to _live. _Not as though _fate _cared. Life was a shiny toy, still tossed away favoring something new.

"Now it's my turn to say this. Please. Please don't leave me, Tooru.."

Emotion was truly more powerful than fate. For a sight was shown to Oikawa's dying vision. Tears flowing, not from Oikawa. Strings clicked inside his body. A second chance was nearing it's horizon in Oikawa's internal battle.

"Ha..Haji.."

Fingers shushed words yet again. Green eyes so visible. Like red in movies of black and white.

"I love you...."

Maybe fate existed. Possibly it shined holy sanctum on Oikawa for only a moment. It was _beautiful. _A smile graced his lips. Life might be gifted back to him. Just....

Silence killed those thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaaa yes this will not be angsty yet so be prepared. Don't worry, every ship will get their personal POV. Yes I know this is extremely short. I must warn you, updates shall be scarce ):) alsoo I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes!


End file.
